bulu_monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
History
__NOEDITSECTION__ {| style="border-style: solid; border-color:#B8860B; border-width: 1px; width:100%; text-align:left; background-color:Black;" ! style="background-color:#DAA520; font-size:200%; padding-top:10px; padding-bottom:10px; border-radius:5px;"|History |- | 'Legendary Cup: Sharky Edition' Date: 17/7, 18/7, 19/7 Challenge Legendary Cup to obtain Sharky PVP Reward: Feature Overall Ranking Monsters: Sharky available in Monster Lucky Draw: Period: From 21/7/2014-24/7/2014 '2nd Legendary Cup Darken and Psycho Edition' Date: 8/7, 11/7, 12/7 Challenge Evil Type and Sprite Type Exclusive Legendary Cup to obtain Darken and Psycho PVP Reward: Feature Overall Ranking Monsters: Darken and Psycho available in Monster Lucky Draw: Period: From 14/7/2014-17/7/2014 '2nd Legendary Cup Ice Edition' Date: 4/7, 5/7, 6/7 2nd Ice Legendary Cup to obtain the Ice monster- Glacic. Remember only allow Ice Monster only Overall Ranking Reward: Glacic available in Monster Lucky Draw: From 7/7/2014-10/7/2014 '2nd Legendary Cup Mythic Edition' 2nd Legendary Cup Mythic Edition Period: From 25, 27, 28 Jun 2014 Get Ardio by getting into top 25! Fight it now! 1st Runner up Guarantee 6 diamonds! 2nd and 3rd Runner up Guarantee 4 diamonds or above! Overall Ranking Reward: Ardio available in Monster Lucky Draw: Period: From 30 Jun - 2 Jul 2014 'Legendary Cup: Psycho & Darken Edition' Legendary Cup Darken and Psycho Edition Date: 18/6, 20/6,21/6 Changelle Evil Type and Sprite Type Exclusive Legendary Cup to obtain Darken and Psycho PVP Reward: | Feature Overall Ranking Monsters: Draken and Psycho available in Monster Lucky Draw: Period: From 23/6/2014-26/6/2014 'Legendary Cup: Glacial Edition' Legendary Cup Ice Edition Date: 11/6, 13/6, 14/6 Challenge the limited Arena- Legendary Cup to obtain the Ice monster- Glacic. Overall Ranking Reward: Glacic available in Monster Lucky Draw From 16/6/2014-19/6/2014 'Legendary Cup: Mythic Edition' Legendary Cup Mythic Edition Period: From 6/6/2014-8/6/2014 New Element "Mythic" first appear in the Bulu Monster World! Challenge the limited Arena- Legendary Cup to obtain the new Mythic monster- Ardio. Overall Ranking Reward: Ardio available in Monster Lucky Draw: Period: From 9/6/2014-12/6/2014 'Bulu League' | 'God Temple Event' Date: 11-3-2014 (UTC) to 31-3-2014 (UTC) (Please update to 1.2.3) Step 1: Go to God Temple and give enough Mike to enter the Temple! Step 2: Defeat Trainer in Temple Land! =''' Step 3: Get Amulet Step 4: Exchange a Lucky Draw Chances '''= P.S. Some monster and Egg is available with limited time in the lucky draw! Check the Prizes here. 'Tower of Apprentice Season 2' There has over 36 new Trainer in Tower of Apprentice for your to changelle! Make use of the Everyplay video record function and post your Battle Video with Trainer in Tower of Apprenice to our Facebook page. Reward: Step: 1. Challenge and defeat the Trainers in Tower of Apprentice 2. Press to upload the video to Everyplay 3. Share the video to your facebook or twitter 4. You will receive the reward within one week after the event deadline. All players will get 25 Free Bulu Points for each players who defat all trainers and share Video to Everyplay ! The more players challenge and defeat all trainers, the more rewards for all players! Deadline: 5th April 2014 'Bulu Monster Version 1.2.1 Update' Bulu Monster 1.2.1 Update include the following features: *Girl Character for player to select *Special NPC for changing gender *New monster and skill Valentines event *Bug fix include: Shield problem 'Valentine's Cake Island Event' Date: 8-2-2014 (UTC) to 20-2-2014 (UTC) (Please update to 1.2.1) Step 1: Go to Valentine's Land! Step 2: Defeat Trainer in Valentine's Land! (Be careful! They may escape from the battle any time! Win them asap!) =''' '''= Step 3: Get Rose or chocoolate Step 4: Exchange a Lucky Draw Chances or buy the event exclusive pack! +''' '''= +''' '''= 'Tower of Apprentice Season 1' There has over 11 Hero defeat 18 trainers in Tower of Apprentice! All players will get 25 Free Bulu Points for 11 days! Remember to say thank you to the Heros. Heroes inlcude: *light*%f7c3 amphy%b459 beastkiller%aac4 cataclyptic%38c3 ed%7893 kuddus%8caa nostalgiaz%6861 p%2c1c ray%8141 roxas%08ea xyanize%7f05 They will receive the new Dragon in the coming valentine's day upate! | You can find them in Tower of Apprentice and New Year Land! All prizes have distributed. If you haven't receive, you can contact us though facebook inbox with everyplay video link 'Halloween Land Event' | | | Sorry for the issue that the monster no longer drop candy in Halloweenland. But you can still get candy from the Trainer in Hallweenland. - All item and mutated monster request less candy to exchange - All mutated halloween Bulu monster back to exchange list Deadline of Event: 2 Nov 2013 For the problem, every player will get 25 bulu point for free. 'Challenge the level-100 trainers!' 28 trainer defeated all Lv-100 trainers! All trainer will get 2'5 Free' Bulu Points for 28 days 1st Day Reward: dash%33dd 2nd Day Reward: chauncey%8f17 3rd Day Reward: adikp3njahat%24ec 4th Day Reward: cody%19ce 5th Day Reward: connor%2308 6th Day Reward: migaro%2f4f 7th Day Reward: phetjaa%3a59 8th Day Reward: old_jimmy%495a 9th Day Reward: leon%5731 10th Day Reward: kristianto%9c74 11th Day Reward: jay%1038 12th Day Reward: braedan%c2a3 13th Day Reward: cataclyptic%38c3 14th Day Reward: mrnoshame%68b4 15th Day Reward: spuds%4ecb 16th Day Reward: yuyee%9112 17th Day Reward: dkoi%6ee5 18th Day Reward: myx%e271 19th Day Reward: jam%0191 20th Day Reward: keepchill%5e65 21th Day Reward: p%2c1c 22th Day Reward: puppey%495a 23th Day Reward: clz%3ba6 24th Day Reward: keion%aafc 25th Day Reward: chaos%a9a2 26th Day Reward: *light*%f7c3 27th Day Reward: cielvonkrift%9091 28th Day Reward: due%840c Each Players defeat all Lv-100 trainers! All trainer will get 25 Free Bulu Points The more players challenge and defeat the Lv-100 trainers, the more rewards to all players! All prizes have distributed. If you haven't receive, you can contact us though facebook inbox with everyplay video link Step to Share: 1. Challenge the Lv-100 Trainers in Goldenwave City 2. Upload the video to Everyplay 3. Like the Sigma Game Facebook Page and post the videos link on the page 4. Remember to Like our facebook Page. 5. You will receive rewards via the Facebook Inbox ( The reward will distribute within 1 week after 15th Oct 2013. ) Deadline: 15th Oct 2013 'First Everyplay Video Event' 'Happy Chinese Mid Autumn Festival' The Mid-Autumn Festival is a celebration for harvesting, and rabbit is a famous mascot of the festival. In Bulu Island, Feebit(No.175) in Hatucia(2nd last map) is waiting for you to capture (hint: electric and ice capture balls have advantages over capturing Wind-monsters like Feebit)! You will get 2 electric and 2 Ice capture ball for free in this Mid-autumn Festival. 'Bulu Monster Version 1.1 Udate' Bulu Monster new update with the following features: ‧ Friend Code Copy and Paste Function ‧ Daily Gift ‧ Redemption Code System ‧ System News ‧ Enhanced Mail System ‧ New Lv-100 Trainers available in Goldenwave City Thank you for updating Bulu Monster! You can get 50 Bulu Points for free in your mailbox.